encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Sapiro
The Kingdom of (in Tagalog: Kaharian ng Sapiro) is a monarchy located at the west of Lireo, north of Adamya and east of Hathoria. It is the home of the Sapiryans. Sapiro had once been entrusted with the Earth Gem. Its sovereignty was once again restored as a kingdom upon the accession of Ybrahim as its new king. The Royal House of King Armeo is again the reigning dynasty. National emblem The -like national emblem of Sapiro is based from a Philippine mythological creature called the sarangay, a half-man, half-bull demon. Upon receiving the Earth Gem, the emblem began to sport the gem's symbol. Known colors: *Gold on brown (Sapiryan shields in Sapiro) *Gold on red (war banners) *Gold on green (Sapiryan shields in Lireo) Military colors: *Gold and red (under Rama Ybrahim) History When Cassiopea divided the Mother Gem into four, the Earth Gem, which has healing abilities, was given to King Armeo. During the war against Hathoria, Sapiro and its ally, Lireo, halted the Hathor advance. Sapiro paid a high price for its victory, as both its king and queen were slain during the war, and their son and heir Ybrahim was lost and was believed to be killed as well. With the kingdom of Sapiro in a state of anarchy, the surviving Sapiryans fled to Lireo and submitted to Diwata rule. Prince Raquim, a Prince of Sapiro, acquired the three gems after the deaths of his cousin Armeo and Hathor king Arvak. This would have given him the power to rebuild Sapiro or dominate all Encantadia. When Asval suggested such scheme to Raquim, he replied that it would make them as detestable as the Hathors. Raquim believed that none of the Sapiryan race was worthy of keeping the gems, and that there would only be peace in Encantadia if the gems were in the safekeeping of the Diwatas. Raquim gave all three gems to Queen Minea of Lireo. After the restoration of King Ybrahim, Sapiro became a prosperous kingdom once more and involves itself in the industry of ship-buildingEpisode 149 Geography Sapiro is the second-largest kingdom in Encantadia, after Hathoria. Notable locations * Sapiro Royal Palace - the palace of the Kings of Sapiro, it was abandoned after the war against Hathoria. But this was gradually restored through the years until its prominence was returned upon the leadership of Rama Ybrahim. * Adjantao - the mountains of Adjantao serve as the base of the mandirigmas * Ascano - the land of the barbaros Natural resources The Earth Gem granted Sapiro rich farmlands. It can be said that they are the food basket of Encantadia until its fall from the hands of Hathoria. Danaya commented that the lands became barren after being left unattended for a long time due to the absence of a ruler. Sapiro hides a huge amount of gold reserved to King Armeo's successor, Rehav Ybrahim, that it may be used to restore Sapiro back to its original glory prior to the conquest of Hathoria. Citizenry ''Main article: Sapiryan '' Culture According to Alira Naswen, the Sapiryan ideology is to save lives and to keep the peace. They are renowned for their healing abilities and have a dislike of aggressors. Politics The Kingdom of Sapiro is a monarchy, ruled by a king. Princes of the royal blood, such as Raquim and Asval, serve as generals in the army. Rama Ybrahim and his daughter from the late Queen Amihan, Rehav Lira, are the last known surviving members of the Royal House of Sapiro. As an only child, Lira is the heiress presumptive to Sapiro, in the absence of a male heir.Assuming that Sapiro has male-preference primogeniture, which is the succession law of most medieval kingdoms. List of Monarchs of Sapiro # Rama Armeo of SapiroIn the original trilogy, the following characters became the monarchs of Sapiro: # Rama Nahq of Sapiro (founding king) # Rama Meno of Sapiro # Rama Armeo of Sapiro # Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro # Hara Armea of Sapiro #* Heir apparent: Rehav Ybrahim of Sapiro # Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro #* Heiress presumptive: Rehav Lira of Sapiro, Sang'gre of Lireo Military The Sapiryan army is known to be the best warriors in Encantadia due to their fierceness in battle. The primary weapon used in the Sapiryan army is the sword and the mace. Their headgear covers the upper half of their face while their armor sports the silver leaf design - representing their affinity with the earth. High officials of their army sport different armors with the color brown. Only two archers have been shown so far, both of them Sapiryans: Enuo and Asval Religion The Sapiryans worship Emre just like the Diwatas of Lireo. A statue of Emre can be seen within the palace where anyone can pray. Trivia * All the remaining members of the Royal House of Sapiro have been resurrected: **Rehav Ybrahim was resurrected through the blood of Cassiopea **His daughter Lira was resurrected through her own will and Danaya's efforts **Asval is resurrected as a Hadezar. **Amihan is resurrected as an ivtre but she must return to Devas before the light on her palms fade, otherwise she will be thrown at BalaakEpisode 141. References Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Sapiro